Whispers in the dark
by Mello Evans
Summary: Sanidade. Era essa a palavra de ordem para os princípios de Near. Mas só até o caso Kira estar completo.


**Título**: Whispers in the dark.

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**Tema**: Realidade, sonhos.

**BetaReader: **Não possuo, mas faço o que posso.

**Ship:** Mello/Near. **Centred in Mello**.

**Gênero:** Slash/ Romance/ Lemon. **Não gosta? Não leia!**

**Classificação:** NC-17

_**Presente para o Reece River pela fic DN semi-M-preg Meronia. Só você mesmo... :3**_

**Disclaimer:** Death Note pertence a Tsugume Ohba com ilustração de Takaeshi Obata. Não há violação de direitos autorais, marcas registradas etc. Embora eu queira MUITO violar o Mello (se é que isso é possível).

* * *

_Você nunca estará só._

_Ouça meus sussurros na escuridão. Não._

_Quando a escuridão vier eu iluminarei a noite com estrelas_

_Você nunca estará só._

_Whispers in the dark - Skillet_

Sanidade. Era essa a palavra de ordem para os princípios de Near. Mas só até o caso Kira estar completo.

_Depois_ era depois.

_Depois_ era um albino trancafiado em seu quarto o dia inteiro, quando não tinha nenhuma investigação para resolver, pensando nele. _Depois_ eram seus nervos que não agüentavam em abstinência de sentir falta de sua droga preferida: Mihael Keehl.

Nate River esperava ensandecido pela noite. Isso mesmo: ensandecido, mesmo tentando manter sua famigerada apatia. Mas depois que Mello se sacrificou pelo caso Kira, Near ansiava pela morte lenta e certa. Contava os dias para que ela fosse já, rápida e judiciosa. Quem sabe encontrá-lo no inferno pagando pelo pecado de ambos.

E era pela madrugada, quando o vento soprava frio fazendo as cortinas bailarem com as correntes de vento noturnas que perpassavam pelas janelas de vidro, que o albino esperava pela chegada do chocólatra. Isso era o que os psicólogos chamariam de esquizofrenia, mas o garoto de madeixas brancas realmente não ligava. Afinal ele estaria com o loiro.

Como naquele exato momento.

"—Mello?" – Sussurrou com sua voz fria, enquanto se sentava no colchão macio e enrolava distraidamente uma mecha alva do cabelo.

Mihael o observava em suas órbitas claras e iluminadas pelo luar. Um sorriso maligno desenhado em seu rosto. "—Sentiu minha falta, Near?" – Sorriu sádico.

River não respondeu. Era estranho revelar seus sentimentos para Mello, apesar de ser um produto de sua imaginação faminta. Near só o fitou. Esperando. Desejando. Querendo desesperadamente ser possuído novamente.

"—Eu sei que sentiu." – Deu longos passos se afastando da janela e se aproximando cada vez mais do albino.

O corpo de Nate tremia em antecipação.

"—O que seria da _ovelha_ sem o lobo, não é?"

"—E o lobo é você?" – Saiu uma voz fria e extremamente calculada. Sabia quem era o lobo muito bem, mas gostava da voz germânica e insana de encontro ao seu ouvido assim como o próprio dono da voz.

"—Claro. E quem mais seria?" – Sentou na cama, ao lado do menor. Seu corpo pesou no colchão coberto de lençóis. Near ficava a imaginar se aquilo era mesmo imaginação, por que era tão _real. _Tocou de leve a face branca. A mão era quente e suava. Não podia ser mais real. Sua respiração a cada segundo ficava mais pesada, apressada e próxima. "—Eu sempre quis você." – Declarou-se.

River tocou o ombro firme a sua frente. Obrigou-se a fazer. Tinha receio que o germânico fosse embora. Afinal ele era; mesmo sendo o verdadeiro sucessor de L, dotado de muito raciocínio lógico; humano antes de tudo, como qualquer outro. As diferenças ficavam apenas nas ações externas.

Keehl escorregou sua mão pelo pescoço fino, abaixou mais e mais chegando ao tronco coberto apenas por uma fina malha branca da blusa de botões. Empurrou o corpo menor que o seu para que se deitasse.

O albino apenas obedeceu. Queria aquilo de novo, de novo e de novo até se cansar.

Ele se colocou sobre Near e os últimos resquícios de sua calma se foram. "—Você é meu. _Nate_. _River_."

"—Sou." – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

Mello tomou os lábios pálidos com afinco. Valsando sua língua achocolatada na boca com gosto de hortelã.

'Como ele ainda consegue ter esse gosto?' – O menor pensava obrigando-se a vencer naquela batalha de línguas deleitosa que o loiro o proporcionava. "—Humn..." – Gemeu dentro de boca do maior. O vai e vem do outro com a boca na língua do albino insinuando movimentos de cópula era simplesmente luxurioso o que só fazia aumentar mais ainda a falta de controle de Near.

Mello tentava amoral desabotoar os botões da camisa branca. Mas sem sucesso. Afastou-se do outro com um ar impaciente e em um único movimento arrancou a camisa.

River pode ver alguns botões voarem no ar pela penumbra, tudo em câmera lenta como se estivesse drogado com uma heroína muito forte.

O loiro abriu as pernas alvas com uma força animalesca e posicionou seu corpo entre elas.

Near apenas permitia totalmente entregue. Na realidade Nate estava internamente louco que ele fosse mais rápido com aquilo porque era bom. Era extremamente prazeroso sentir Mello no seu interior. Nem que fosse apenas um produto de sua minha mente adoecida pela saudade.

"—Você quer?" – Valsava sua língua pela tez pálida. Passava as mãos vertiginosas no corpo pequeno de uma forma que o fazia arquear inconscientemente e enlaças as pernas em sua cintura.

"—S-sim." – Gemeu em desespero.

Ele apenas virou o menor de costas sem dar avisos. Arrancou a calça e jogou longe enquanto passava luxuriosamente as mãos entre as nádegas durinhas, mas não mais virgens.

A pele se arrepiava instantaneamente. "—Mello, não me torture." – Suplicou desejoso não ligando mais para aquela máscara maldita e fria que costumava carregar. Mello sempre acabava fazendo o disfarce gélido cair, se espatifar no chão e ser arrastada para debaixo da cama com o vento.

"—Como quiser." – Falou tirando a própria roupa.

Near admirou como se fosse a primeira vez aquele corpo esbelto e masculino nu em pêlos. A ereção visivelmente descoberta que provocava calafrios em seu corpo pálido. Tudo aquilo era demais para os seus nervos frágeis.

"—Você gosta?" – O loiro engatinhou até ficar sobre o outro. "—Gosta do que vê?" – Insinuou seu membro no do outro de forma impudica. Mello era um tremendo sádico daqueles que te machucam da forma mais demente e depois lambem o seu sangue para constatar se o serviço foi bem feito. Era do tipo de pessoa que mata e pisa no pescoço para se deleitar em ver o corpo sem vida de seu oponente subjugado aos seus pés. Keehl era assim. Um lançador de pragas, um ceifador, um clandestino, um amaldiçoado que gostava de brincar de Pandora soltando injúrias contra os outros raivosamente. E tudo isso ele fazia com prazer. Se embebedando do sangue de suas vítimas, principalmente se essa vítima fosse de nome: Nate River. Aquele era o seu troféu. Ter Near subjugado, pois era isso que o albino estava sendo tanto física quanto psicologicamente. River estava dependente em cada fibra e músculo daquela presença maligna, mas não menos desejosa.

"—Gosto." – Near estava perdendo seu senso de auto-preservação tendo sonhos libidinosos com aquele que matou os seus agentes, que lhe obrigava a se submeter aos seus caprichos sexuais no orfanato e que sempre disputava com ele em tudo. _Tudo_!

"—Você quer mais?" – Esfregava-se no outro, aliviando a sua necessidade na coxa alva. Fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior em uma tortura inconsciente para o seu masoquista deitado de costas para aquela cama esperando ansiosamente para ser devorado, sugado, chupado, penetrado, arranhado, beijado e tudo isso em qualquer ordem desde que fosse Mello, rápido e fundo.

"—Tu-tudo." – Choramingou nem reconhecendo a própria voz, mas o que é a paixão se não uma descarga enorme de adrenalina no seu sangue fazendo seu tom de voz mudar, seu sangue circular de forma tão rápida que te coloca a beira de um ataque cardíaco, que te suga a alma e te faz esquecer valores e costumes para saciar seu corpo de forma sôfrega e arrebatadora? Era isso que o albino sentia em cada toque, em cada prensado que era obrigado a sentir vindo de cima, de seu rival.

Keehl não disse nada. Somente arqueou, de forma atroz, seus lábios rubros em um riso sardônico fazendo Near lamber seus dedos e fechar os olhos de prazer.

River sugava os dedos como se fosse um faminto comendo o ultimo alimento da terra, como se sua vida dependesse disso, mas de certa forma dependia. Ele estava sujeito àquela insanidade, àquela fantasia para poder levantar todo dia de manhã e resolver aqueles casos que apareciam.

Mello retirou os dedos daquela boquinha pequena e quente. Distribuía selinhos por todo o abdômen alvo, passando pelos mamilos tesos, se insinuando no umbigo, passando a língua libertina pelo membro ereto do menor. Ouvindo como recompensa gemidos lamuriosos e pedintes por mais.

"—Mel-lo." – Rebolava seu quadril de encontro àqueles lábios deliciosos. "—Mais." – Nem precisou repetir duas vezes. Pois o loiro abocanhou com gula sua ereção fazendo movimentos fortes, sugava com força fazendo o outro se contorcer, gemendo, suplicando e tapando a boca para não escapar mais do que já havia dito.

Mihael adentrou dois dedos no interior de Near sem avisos alguns. Penetrava os dedos com força, como se não estivesse com muita paciência de esperar mais do que já havia pretendido.

Near sentia aquela dor, cerrava os olhos, deixava soluços escaparem pelos lábios dementes de prazer, abria mais as pernas em um convite mudo de o que ele precisava era outra coisa.

O loiro, entendo a deixa, retirou os dedos se posicionando naquele lugar tentador. Insinuo seu membro na entrada apertada. "—Near..." – Fechava os olhos e gemia na penetração lenta e forçosa.

"—Me-Mello. Ahhh..." – Mordia as costas da mão com gosto, outras vezes apenas se agarrava aos lençóis à unhadas mordendo os lábios para não gritar de tanta vontade.

O chocólatra ia fundo, torpe e acelerado entre as pernas alvas que se abriam para acomodá-lo melhor. Segurava o quadril esguio com a mão esquerda enquanto a direita aliviava o membro de um necessitado Near. "—Voc-você é meu." – Gemia não parando um minuto sequer seus movimentos.

"—Sou... Ahnm, ahnm." – Os gemidos aumentavam em cada estocada funda em seu interior. Ele esquecia seu nome, sua infância ou qualquer outra coisa que arremetesse seu passado, pois Mello estava ali, lhe possuindo lascivamente, passando as mãos libertinas em seu corpo alvo, lhe penetrando forte, gemendo seu nome, fazendo Near gemer o dele, lhe levando a todos os abismos dos prazeres por mais que fosse irreal e ridículo para alguém como o albino que sempre pensava calculadamente

Ambos estavam ensandecidos, juntos, fundidos apenas em um e logo chegaram aos seus ápices. Nate melando a mão de Mello com seu sêmen e o loiro gozando em seu interior.

Aquilo era tão quente... Como não podia ser real? Era isso que River pensava toda manhã quando acordava com aquelas machas em seu corpo e o fruto intimo de Keehl em sua cama e entre as pernas. Aquilo era tão real quanto os sussurros e xingamentos torpes do chocólatra ao pé do seu ouvido pedindo para gemer seu nome, Mello, e gozar para ele.

Todo dia de manhã Near via que tudo aquilo não era uma simples ilusão, ele sabia que era real. Que o outro arranjou um modo de se safar e toda noite presenteava o albino com seus sussurros pela escuridão de seu quarto frio.

**Fim.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

_**Caro Reece River**_**: **_Espero que tenha gostado. Eu, mais do que ninguém, sei como você tem um ódio e uma fixação por esse ship_** :**_**3**__E isso aqui é um agradecimento pela fic que você escreveu 'Coelho de pelúcia' embora eu tenha uma raiva doentia por não ter tido essa idéia antes. Mas fico feliz por ter sido __**somente para mim**__.__Então espero que você tenha shufflado (piada interna)_

Eu quis fazer alguma coisa Meronia e saiu isso. Geralmente é só querer escrever e sai, embora eu não esteja achando bom, sabe?

Eu tava querendo colocar alguma coisa com _ovelha (Sim, Yonamine. A culpa é sua! =D), _que de alguma forma tivesse essa palavra aí veio... Ôee... =p (_Calma, isso não é uma fic de resposta para nenhum Chall_).

Não está legal, tenho plena consciência que sou boa em Drarrys e não em Meronias (_A ficwriter se move a base de review. Então não tem como competir umas 20 reviews para uma fic do fandon DN para umas 86 das fics do fandon HP! Sorry._)

Méé... (_outra_ _Piada interna_ :**3**)

_**REVIEWs**_ (_Façam uma criança feliz_) & Kissus.


End file.
